The Way It is
by AngelicUzi
Summary: Everyones scared of Syaoran because no body knows anything about him he also doesnt give a damn. But things start to change as he meets and constantly rescues the ever so shy Sakura. But what happens when his secrets start to leak SxS [[both pov!]]
1. School Survival of the fittest

.: The Way It Is :.

AngelicUzi:

heyy guys ..am back ! D .. yes i know my last fan fic was a disastor. LOL still havent gone past chapter 2, it kinda got boring, and physics started to become hard so i had to give up. damn. you corrado. damn you okay .. well this is a new one, that i KNOW i will keep going, because even IM interested in the plot. Anywhoo the roles of the characters are completely different. Sakura is a shy girl with no friends except Eriol and Mei-Lin, but even they are not that close. Syaoran is best friends with Tomoyo and they now live together ... annndd the rest will become more noticeable as the story goes on .. SOO on with the story :D o and plz do forgive the grammer or the vocab, m really not in the mood .. tankoo

Disclaimer: i dont own ccs or sakura... buttt i will ONE DAY ! muahaha .. or not ... damn evil plans always get ruined shakes fist

**School: Survival of the Fittest**

"Is Syaoran in class?" asked Mr. G

No one answered. He repeated his question. Again it was shunned. Only the stupidest would talk about Syaoran. Only those who wished for death would talk about him to a teacher.

"Sakura, have you seen Syaoran in the dark room today?'' asked the photography teacher

"No, sir," came a quiet reply "I haven't" _Why does he always pick on me? I just wish today would end _

Everyone looked at the quiet girl; apparently she wasn't aware of what she had just done. Well, she would soon find out.

… _Why is everyone staring at me?_

_brrrrrrrring_

"Alright class, you're dismissed and remember the only person in this class who is finished their project is Sakura so whoever wants to pass should come tomorrow morning at 7:30."

"7:30!" a student yelled "Jeez, I wake up at 8:45"

"Holy crap!"

"I guess I fail again…"

_I can't wait to get home. I have so much work to do. I don't know what I am going to do if I can't finish it all in time. I have that project for history and then the other project for religion …_

"Sakura, I was wondering, you always work alone. So, tomorrow, could you maybe work with Syaoran?" said Mr. Grenalda coming up to her. "I don't like to fail students, no matter how … weird … they maybe. It would be a great favour to me."

_No! I don't want to, please don't make me. Say no... You don't want to work with anyone; you want to be left alone. Tell him you don't want to work with anyone. _

"I- I umm, sure, I'll do what I can," Sakura heard herself saying.

_Argh. Sakura you're a wuss. I am so useless. I can't even help my self, how am I going to ever help someone else. And especially someone like him?_

"Thank-you so much." replied her teacher smiling "Well, Ill see you tomorrow"

"Err, yea"

Sakura went to her locker put her books in neatly, got her jacket and walked out the school. It was raining. Not drizzling, it was actually pouring. She stepped into the rain and made her way home.

_It's raining. It looks so beautiful._

"Hey Hey, look at pretty!" A boy called out emerging from a gang of laughing boys. "Where are you going?"

_Ignore them Sakura , just walk home, they can't do anything to you. Just don't look at them. Ignore them .Keep your eyes on the road. They will get bored and walk away._

"Hey, where do you think your going?" said the boy walking over. "Oh? Playing hard to get are you?" Now the whole gang of boys was walking over to her. She was surrounded.

"My names Micheal" said the boy who had called her pretty "What's yours?"

_Don't answer them, just keep walking. Nothing will happen, they'll eventually get bored. Just make sure you don't cry, don't cry. Don't show them you care. _

"Yo, bitch, I'm talking to you" said Michael as he grabbed her hand "Oh, shit, did I make you cry? Don't worry I'll give you something to cry about" The whole gang laughed at this.

"Let me go"

"Aww, she wants me to let go, should I let go?" " Hmm, I don't think I want to"

"P-p-plea-ease, just let me go, I haven't done anything"

"You haven't but I will."

She could feel his grip getting harder. He took his left hand and pulled her hair.

There was a sudden SLAP, and she was free. Sakura ran for her life while the gang followed.

Her hand seemed to act by itself, and a good thing it did. He hadn't seen her hand go up and come back down with such force she imagined she could never have.

Sakura kept on running until she saw the main road, she slowed down.

The main road! She was saved, cars whizzed past her, and she quietly walked home cursing at herself for hitting him because she knew they would be waiting for her tomorrow. And no matter how much she tried to tell her step-mother, her mother would not listen and she would be forced to go to school again.

The Next Day at school

"Where were you Syaoran," asked an angry Mr. Grenalda " You have not been coming to class consecutively for the last three days. I have tried calling your house yet no one picks up. If you dont come up with a proper excuse then I will have to send you down to the principle young man"

Syaoran raised and eyebrow. " I was tryin' to tell y--"

"He was in the dark room," cried a boy from the back of the class

Syaoran turned around and glared at the child. _Damn that bastard!_

"No, certainly not. And Chris your name is not Syaoran so please keep your mouth shut. Now, Syaoran if you are planning to use that same excuse let me tell you, Sakura has already told me that you were not in the dark room yesterday."

"I was going to tell you I didnt come to class because my mother is in the hospital and that is the reason why no one picked up your calls at home."

"Oh! uhh umm what is wrong with her?" asked Mr. Grenalda skeptically

" Dunno, but if u dont believe me you can call the doctor, i dont give a damn." said Syaoran sauntering over to his desk.

"Please dont use that language in my class"

Even the teachers didnt want to mess with him.

"By the way, your new partner is Sakura, she is going to be helping you in this course."

"What! Since when do we have partners?" cried Syaoran

"Since you started failing this ..." Syaoran gave him a hard look and he shut up.

Mr. Grenalda looked back at the class and gulped. " Now class, as you all know we are going to the zoo trip tomorrow. We need to take pictures for our finals which are fast approaching. These shots will be worth 35 of your mark. Now I need you to choose your partners and then we will review for the exams.

Syaoran sighed and looked around. _This is gonna be a long day._ He walked over to Sakura's desk

" I guess we're partners?" he asked the shy girl

"I-I guess," replied Liandra not looking at him _God help me, why him? _Oblivious to them, everyone in the class stared wondering what Syaoran might do to Sakura

_Why the hell are all the girls always afraid of me? I haven't done anything to them, just the guys and only if they piss me off._ Syaoran thought peevishly

"Oh, Syaoran, you and Sakura dont need to be partners in this, just after this, she is only going to help you develop your shot."

_... as long as you shut up. _thought Syaoran

_Thank God. _Sakura sighed, relieved

Sakura could see Eriol walking upto her.

"Hey"

"Hi," she said as she smiled to herself

Syaoran stared at Eriol and then left

"Do you want to go with me and Mei-Lin?" he asked kindly

"Umm sure." Eriol and Mei-Lin were the two nicest people in the class. They were her only friends and she liked it that way.

"I dont know if I'll be able to make it tomorrow for sure, but Mei-Lin will be with you."

"Umm okay, but this is worth 35 of your mark, dont you need it?" she asked anxiously

"Eh, whats the point I'm only gettn 15 in this course, its not like I'll get anywhere. But I'll try getting there just for you guys." He smiled and went back to his seat.

Mr. Grenalda started his review

AngelicUzi: SOO how is it so far? .. its just leading in .. itll get more interesting .. plz review :D

byebye

nuff luv


	2. A Stranger In Sight

AngelicUzi: So its 4:55 in the morning and I cant seem to want any sleep ! o well yeeaass ive got three chapters worked out and will be putting them all up today hopefully. well this ones kinda sorta the continuation of the last chapter. kinda sorta so dont kill me ..kay P

disclaime: i dont own ccs or sakura .. or whatever except the plot and some of my own characters of this fan fic. which BETTER come out the way i planned or IM GONNA STEAL CCS FROM CLAMP XD .. or not ... hmm meh

**A Stranger In Sight**

After school

_Oh god now what am I going to do. I should have asked Eriol when I had the chance._

Sakura walked out of the school, her head bowed because she knew what would happen if the same boys from yesterday recognized her. She sighed, there was nothing she could do about it, but hopefully she could blend in with the rain and the darkness.

As she walked she heard a voice

"Hey, its her," cried the voice of a teen boy" "yo, I can't believe its that same chick"

"Should have stayed home bitch"

Sakuras heart beat quickened in terror. She had to get out of here. She started to run but they caught up to her easily.

"Hey hey where you going?"

The boys held onto her tightly.

"Remember me?" said a familiar voice. It was the one who she had slapped yesterday. What was his name, Micheal? There was still a mark on his face to prove it! If not for the circumstance she was in right now she would have laughed.

Apparently, she was not able to hide her amusement as well as she thought she had done.

"What so funny huh?" he cried embarrased " Now, watch what I do to you."

SLAP

He slapped her! She couldnt believe it he had slapped her! Didn't boys just call you a few names if you were a girl?

Tears stung her eyes. Sakura couldnt help it no matter how hard she tried, tears raced down her cheeks.

"Look the bitch is crying," said Michael ruthlessly as they dragged her into the deeper parts of the park

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. _God that hurt. OMG where the hell are they taking me .._ she thought frantically looking around. _Who is that? _she thought to herself as she noticed a dark figure at a distance.

"Help!" she cried after the man,. for he was her only hope. "Heell-fffp" _shit_ someone had covered her mouth with something she had no idea what it was, but light was disappearing fast. Everything was so blurry ..

Sakura fainted.

_Its raining as hell, what the hell is wrong with this goddamn weather? It was raining yesterday, and now today. Shit, now Im gonna have to go home and take a shower before i get to the hospital. That means mom is gonna have to wait a while. Im just gonna have to get Tomoyo to get there without me. _

Help!

Syaoran squinted into the park ahead. _What the hell was that? The voice sounds familiar. _

Heell-fffp

There it was again but this time it sounded muffled. Syaoran squinted ahead, jogging to get closer to the sound before it disappeared.

_Is that Micheal? Looks like him._

"Micheal!" he yelled still jogging towards them "Is that you?"

"Yea its us, over here" Micheal yelled back " Shit yo, its Syaoran. Hide her somewhere." He whispered to the boys behind him

"Where?" one of the boys said

"Any fucking where, what does it matter?" he replied to them as they walked behind the bushes.

"Watchu upto?" asked Syaoran as he reached them. _What the hell could they be doing outside in the rain?_

"Nothing, just chilling" replied Micheal

"Chilling? In the rain? You nuts?"

"Naw man we were just passin by you know? We were going to Kyle's house."

"Right ..," replied Syaoran glancing around the bushes trying to figure out what they were really doing. When Micheal lies he always looks scared, and when he lies he always has a good reason for it._What the hell is that?_ Syaoran thought as he saw a sneaker lying sticking out from under the bushes.

"Whats that?" he asked Micheal pointing at the bushes

"Whats what?" Micheal replied quickly glaring at Lufices

"That." He walked over to the bushes to pull the shoe out but it was heavier then he expected. So he parted the bushed to see what it actually was.

_Holy shit! Its a chick. Oh crap, shes that girl from my class .. Sakura or something like that._

Syaoran turned to Micheal with hate in his eyes. "And whats this? This is nothing?"

"I -I umm -I uh She was, she tried to .. " stuttered Micheal

"She what?" Syaoran dared to him to answer.

"Umm.." "Don't tell Jerial about this. Please don't."

"Don't worry I won't do that." Replied Syaoran sarcastically "But I have a better idea." A grin spread from his mouth as he stared at Micheal.

Sakura woke up with a start. She was covered with sweat. She looked around the room, where was she? This wasn't her room. And then the scenes from the evening quickly rushed to her head.

_Where the hell am I .. _She got up to get out of bed but suddenly stopped and looked at herself. _What the hell am I wearing? Shit its a bath robe. Omg whose is it? Shit what happen. _She looked around the room and spotted her clothes, they were dry. She quickly put them on with her shoes and headed for the door. _Hell no am I staying here. _As she opened the door she walked into a really hard but soft wall. _What the hell was that? _ Sakura thought to herself as she looked up. _Oh shit._ It was Syaoran. So this was his place. What the hell was she doing here? He hadnt seen her, he was talking to someone across his apartment. Syaoran slowly backed away from him. _I have to get out of here ... maybe I could jump out the window ...? _she thought as her survival instincts came over her. She quickly headed for the window.

"Tomoyo!Shes awake." Syaoran yelled to his best friend in the other room as he closed the door behind him. "Sakura? Where are you going?"

Sakura didnt reply. She was frantically trying to open the window so she could get out. A hand came over her shoulder and she froze.

"Don't worry, I am not going to do anything." Syaoran said as nicely as he possibly could."And plus we live on the 5th floor your not gonna get anywhere by the window."

Sakura lifted her head and looked at him, there was a loud thud and her gaze quickly dropped on the door. A young girl abour her age stepped through cursing the door.

"Damn this stupid door," yelled Tomoyo impatiently. She had long dark purple hair and grey marble eyes. She was wearing a long pink tee with black jeans.

"Sorry about that," Tomoyo said walking upto Sakura " My names Tomoyo. How are you feeling?"

"I - I am okay." she sighed as Syaoran went to put the bags he was carrying down on the table. "umm I was ---"

"Lemme guess you were wondering what the hell you were doing in such an ugly guys house. Right?" asked Tomoyo smiling at her and Syaoran

Sakura smiled. She was going to like this girl.

"Moyo, shut up." answered Syaoran yawning. "Your an idiot you know that? She woke up and was going to leave and you didnt even notice."

"yea yea yea whatever." Tomoyo replied waving a hand dismissing the subject and turned toward Sakura."Don't the bruises hurt you?"

Sakura winced, she hadn't noticed the pain until now. _Oh God it hurts._ It was like needles in her body scratching at her bones. She quickly sat down on the floor holding her stomach.

"Shit. Sakura get up come on the bed." Tomoyo said quickly as she picked up Sakura.

"I - I need to call my mom," whispered Sakura because of the pain a whisper was all she could manage.

"Don't worry I already did." replied Tomoyo "your phone number was in your agenda, don't worry I didn't look through anything else. your mom said she was extremely busy so she couldn't come, must have been something really important" Tomoyo frowned

"she's always busy."

"Alright, you need to sleep and -- don't worry Syaoran didn't do anything to you, I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow morning. Just because he is ugly and scary and he might just give you nightmares doesn't mean he is a bad person."

"Tomoyo shut up and let her get to sleep" said Syaoran coming into the room "I didn't know which one you take so I bought both; tylenol and advil." He said looking at Sakura (a/n: I know they are both the same, and have the same purposes, but some people prefer one over the other.)

"umm Tylenol"

"Here."

"umm Thanks, Thanks alot."

"Don't worry about it."

AngelicUzi: Review Plz ! D

nuff luv


	3. Jerial

AngelicUzi: Chapter threee.weeee ! D. sorry im just hyper now

Disclaimer: MUAHAHAH I OWN SAKURA ! LOL WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DOO

-- oo noo . .plz dont bring out the lawyers I DONT OWN SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DOOO

sigh A girl can dream cant she?

On with the story!

**Jerial**

Jerials place

Syaoran knocked on the door of his best friends house. He heard a muffled " yea yea im coming" and stopped knocking

The door was opened by a muscular boy about his age with short chestnut locks and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt three times larger then him and baggy pants.

"Ey, Syaoran!" said Jerial with a big smile gesturing him to come inside as he closed the door."Whats good?"

" Nothing, just needed to talk to you." replied Syaoran grimly as he sat on the couch

"Whats up?" asked Jerial suddenly more serious.

" Did Micheal call you today?"

"Yea .. how do you know?"

"What did he say?" asked Syaoran ignoring the question.

"Nothing really, just how bored he was and how he hadn't been out of the house at all the whole day because he was grounded, and how he wanted me to come over. I told him I couldn't my moms sick."

"Heh. I knew that little bastard would say something of the sort..."

"Why?"

So Syaoran told him the story how he had taken Sakura to his house after he found her in the bushes at the place where he met with Micheal and his boys. He told him how Micheal had begged him not to tell Jerial about it.

"I dont know if she was raped or not, I doubt it because her clothes were still on, but Moyo told me about the bruises on her body. She told me that on some places there were long whip marks on her body, but they were old so i wouldnt hold Micheal for that, but otherwise the rest of the brusies were new. And then he went and told you how he hadn't come out of his house all day."

Jerial stared at the boy with chocolate brown eyes in front of him. Could he be lying? But no, Syaoran never lied. Syaoran had once told him that he had no reason to lie, no one did. If people wanted the truth they would just have to believe it, or not ask for it at all.

"Anyway" said Syaoran breaking into Jerials thoughts " don't worry about it, I took care of them, I just wanted to tell you because their so scared of you. Heh. but maybe you might want to talk to them."

"Yea .. I probably will talk to them" Jerial spoke as anger clouded his eyes and quickly disappeared. He was able to contain his emotions very well. " So how's Tomoyo? I didn't imagine that she would actually run away from home, but then her parents weren't all that great."

"Yea, well she's good. You know shes going into fashion designing, or whatever it is she calls it. Mom was really happy when she came home and told her that she was going to stay with her. Shes really annoying but then she cooks good .. soo .." Syaoran smiled

"Have you told her yet?"

"No .. err.. yea, parts"

"Parts? like what"

"Like I'm looking for a girl. I didn't get past that point because she went cooing over the fact that I wanted a girlfriend. So I didn't bother telling her the rest."

"You should tell her, she would probably beable to help you out."

"Yea she probably will after she finishes yelling at me and telling me how I could keep secrets from my sister and all that .. "

"Heh. yea .. hows your mom?"

"Eh .. shes doing okay ..i guess" Syaoran replied glumly "Anyway I gotta go, take care aright?"

"Yea you to" replied Jerial " yo, I was wondering could you bring the girl over tomorrow?"

"Yea, if she comes."

"Thanks" Jerial said closing the door behind him

Sakura awoke to the sound of Tomoyo on the phone

"Hello? No I'm sorry she is sleeping right now, may I know who is speaking? Mei-Lin? Oh well can I take a mes-- no wait shes awake here." She nodded at the phone as she gave it to Sakura and returned to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Sakura said skeptically

"Hi" replied Mei-Lin her voice sounded cold and heartless "Sakura why are you at Syaoran's house?"

"umm long story, but how did you get this number?"

"I got it from Eriol. Anyway I called to tell you -- to tell you that I can't come to the trip so I need you to tell Mr. G. I'm really sorry Sakura. An-And Eriol won't be coming either."

"Why not?" Sakura asked, worried

"Long story, but I umm I have to go now so bye"

"umm bye . " she said to the ring tone on the other side of the line

_That was unexpected _ Sakura thought as she got up and headed towards the bathroom and knocked to see if anyone was inside.

"What do you want Moyo, I'm shaving," said Syaoran as he opened the door.

"Oh, I umm I'm sorry," Sakura replied as she turned around blushing because she had seen him without a shirt and his muscular body crowded her mind. _Oh God .. _She thought as she shook her head slightly trying to get the image out of her head even though she enjoyed it.

"No, its my fault, I'll be out in a few," replied Syaoran closing the door behind him _God dammit, you needed so many manners for girls before you got to know them _Syaoran thought as he shaved and many of those manners he was just learning now.

Sakura walked into the kitchen where Tomoyo was cooking.

"Heyy Sakura" greeted Tomyo turning away from the stove "Umm how come you haven't washed yet, are you one of those people who eat and then wash, because if you are thats kinda really nasty."

Sakura smiled "No, Its just that ..."

"Oh shit I'm so dumb. How are you going to take a shower when you don't have clothes to change into .." She said looking at her " "Come with me"

_Well not really I was going to say someones in the washroom .. but okay._

"I have the perfect outfit for you," Tomoyo said glancing into her closet. She pulled out a slim long beige shirt which was extremely beautiful, black jean and a beige hat. The hat looked like the ones you would see ladies wearing in the olden days, with a 2-inch brim al around to keep the sun out of the eyes. The outfit was really nice. And to top it all off Suki pulled out a pair of black Tims.

"What do you think?" Tomoyo asked her eyes twinkling as she waited for Sakuras answer.

"Umm .. are you a designer?" she asked unsure.

Tomoyo laughed " yea I'm going to be someday"

"No wonder" Sakura muttered " it really is nice, but I dont think I should .. "

"Why not, your my friend now, and if you dont I'd be offended," replied Tomoyo trying to look mad

"Anger doesnt suit you," Sakura said with a smile

"Heh, yea I know, now you'd better get ready before your late for school." She said as she turned toward the door and bellowed "SYAORAN! GET OUT OF THE WASHROOM!" she walked out of the room muttering to herself "I swear he acts like he's a girl."

Sakura laughed and picked up the clothes with the towel Tomyo had given her and went to the washroom to take a bath.

AngelicUzi: Reviewwwwwww ! D

nuff luv


	4. The Visit

_AngelicUzi: 0o0o0o my first reviewss .. teehee_

_thank you guys soo much, and you know the more you review the more motivated i get to write the next chapter :D_

_now i would like to take 2 minutes of your time and ramble on about my first reviewers :D _

_dancingwindforever: Thnx for the review! .. hmm maybe it is Sakura or it COULD be Mei-Lin .. but then again it could be some other character you havent met yet teehee im not about to give anything away:D ... yes Mei-Lin and Syaoran are sort of related in this book .. just dont know how right now :D soo plz do give me some time :D .. and YES ofcourse there is magic, for what would a ccs story be without magic ? --eyes glint--_

_Alessandrina: Hehe yeaa my friend likes it too, much better then the cc personality of Tomoyo all quiet and controlled. o0o0 and Mei-Lin will reveal her trecherous self soon .. and as for Eriol, can he handle tomoyo ... OH NO .. insight to the story _

_-- gasp -- id better shut up now :D_

_lexa22: yupp Tomoyo does go to school, but you'll never read about her school :D .. theyre too boring, they dont have hot syaoran ! --blush-- .. lol, unless he goes to visit .. then thats whole a different story -- eyes glint--_

_chibi cookies: LOL! . hehe .. dang you caught it.. lol yeaa .. im very lazy, but actually i will be using japanese names, except not in this point of the story. They are not in Japan, they ARE in america. But they will end up in Japan for one reason or the other. Thank you so much for pointing it out, and telling me where I could get japanese names ... i was being irritated by that alot and thought i would leave till i need it :D no offence taken ! tankoo !_

_dbzgtfan2004: aww thank you ! SxS rock:D_

_well there you go, i've written a whole story up there .. i think its about time to go on with the chapter..hope you guys like it.:D_

A/N: syaorans eyes ARE still amber, no i haven't changed their colour, am really sorry. it was just the whole no sleep creeping up on me .. and i guess my authors note should clear that up since im MUCH too lazy to go back and change it. hoping you guys wont mind too much :D

-- In the staff room ---

Mei-Lin : treacherous? DAMN YOU --SLAP--

AngelicUzi: OWWWWW WHAT THE HELL

Mei-Lin: IM NOT TREACHEROUS

Syaoran: yea more like scary

Mei-Lin: I HEARD THAT !

Syaoran : O ... heh ... i ..

Eriol: When am I gonna get to meet my sweet Tomoyo?

Mei-Lin: sweet? shes downright evil in this story

Eriol: --glares at Angelicuzi and Mei-Lin-- what?

Mei-Lin: heh .. nothing ..

Tomoyo: --glares at AngelicUzi-- what do mean "can he handle tomoyo" what the heck is this? what, are you TRYING ruin my reputation ?

Eriol: oh, my sweet, do not worry, for you shall never fall in these eyes of mine

Tomoyo: -- gives Eriol a deadly stare --

Syaoran : shut up shakespeare

Sakura: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE STORY NOW

--everyone stares--

syaoran: wow ... sure ..

on with the story ..

"Moyo, are you guys done yet, we need to go, hurry it up!" An anxious Syaoran called out from the car.

" WAIT, jeez we're coming." screamed Tomoyo as she locked the door " I SWEAR YOU HAVE NO DAMN PATIENCE."

As they headed for the car, Sakura looked around. The area looked so familiar to her, but she couldnt put her finger on it. She kept getting this feeling, as if she had been here before, but how could that be possible? She never knew anyone who lived here, ever.

Sakura smiled as she heard Tomoyo yelling at Syaoran to stop being such a "sourpickle" and to put on some damn music. (a/n sourpickle LOL .. hehe i love that its so old fashioned XD)

"shut up Moyo," he replied to her as he tuned the radio to the early morning news.

"ugh, soo Sakura do you go to the same school as Syaoran?"

"well NO REALLY," said a peeved Syaoran " How else the hell would I know her ?"

"O .. I thought u just looked in her agenda."

"wow Moyo ... wow .. "

"Oh shut up Syao," replied Tomoyo

There was silence in the car for a while, but that was soon pierced by Tomoyo's scream

"OMG! I just remembered! Theres this new boutique open down at WestBridge mall. We have to goo !. you wanna come Sakura? We'll go after school with Syao, and then we can drop you off home from there?"

"umm sure"

"Wait, who said I'm gonna take you?" Syaoran questioned turning around

" Oh you will, or else i'll just tell mom." Tomoyo said as the car came to a stop.

"Get out." replied Syaoran with a straight face

"huh?"

"Get-out .. of-the-car. .. "

" Syao? .. what? wait ... I didn't mean that. why do you have to be so serious all the time?"

" Will you get out of the car, damn, Melissa's waiting for you ..." he said with a big grin on his face

"Ohhhhh," replied Tomoyo as she turned to see her friend. "heh, kk BYE" she waved, running out of the car and onto the motorcycle.

"Bye," replied Syaoran " hey Sakura, is it okay if we make a stop before we head for the zoo? .. I gotta go meet a friend ... "

"uh .. sure " she replied. Sakura could feel her heartbeat picking up, what if they were going to Michaels house? What if he was gonna take her back or something? What if, what if .. so many what ifs

_Calm yourself, he took you away from Michael, why would he take you back?_

"Lets go." Syaoran finally said getting out of the car.

As they got into the elevator of the apartment Syaoran noticed that Sakura was shaking

_what the hell is wrong with HER?_

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hmm? y- yea I'm fine." she replied her emerald green eyes filled with fear

"Dont worry, nothing's gonna happen."

"..." Sakura nodded her head slowly

--At jerials place-- (a/n nothing happened while they were walking, im just too lazy to write about it ... yea now they've magically appeared at jerials place :P )

"Is that her?" Jerial asked as he let Syaoran and Sakura into the house

"mhhm," replied Syaoran slowly, he noticed Sakura go stiff

"Hi, Im Jerial."

"umm. Hi, I'm Sakura."

"Yes .. I know. Please do come in and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

Sakura sat on the couch in the living room taking in her surroundings. It was a pretty odd apartment. From the outside it looked very rugged and done in, but from the inside, it was the complete opposite. The living room, vast in size had been painted light green, with many paintings around the walls. There was a big screen TV in the corner, and the couches were all arranged to face it, pretty obvious, this was the case in every american household. As she took in the greatness of the paintings, her eyes stopped and her breath caught. How could she not have noticed it before? There right infront of her, on the wall were two katanas. They were magnificent, and shown bright as the sunlight hit them. Most likely unused she thought, but what had scared her wasnt the swords, it was the micro uzi set up right under them and this most certainly did NOT look unused. Certainly it looked clean and new, but there was something about it and you could tell that it was anything BUT new. Sakura sighed averting her attention back to the two boys. (a/n for all those who dont know a katana is a type of sword, and a micro-uzi is a very powerful smg semi-machine gun )

"Okay im not gonna beat around the bush," Jerial said with a soft tone, his emerald eyes staring into hers " I asked Syaoran to bring you here so that I could hear from YOUR mouth what happened yesterday.If thats okay with you?"

"Yesterday? O please dont worry about it, i-it was nothing ." Sakura replied with fear that he may tell Michael that she told, and he might just come after her again. she DIDNT need to go through that nightmare, not again.

"Excuse me?" he replied with deep confusion and a hint of anger " Im not gonna be "nice" and call it molestation. You were almost raped, and you want this guy to go free? Why would you want this? Unless you liked it .. ?"

"WHAT?" roared Syaoran "What the hell are you saying Jerial, LOOK at her. Do you really think she LIKED it? Jeez man, you'r more retarded then I thought." he said striding over to Sakura "listen. Just tell him what happen, he'll take care of it. I know you think he'll tell Michael, and Michael will come after you again. I promise you he wont, and if he does I PROMISE I'll be there." He said sitting by her staring into her eyes. There was something about them.

Sakura looked in his eyes, they were too caring, very different from how they were at school. She had noticed him a few times sitting there on his desk with a blank and scary look in his eyes as though he were about to kill someone, staring always staring, but at nothing. It seemed as though she could trust him, and so the story leaked out, as well as the tears, starting from the first slap she had laid on Michaels face.

"I am sorry, please forgive me. I did not mean to say that you enjoyed, the uh -- trauma. I was merely trying to get you to open up." Jerial whispered after he had heard the story. The house was silent and so was he. He had not meant it. But then, it had been so long since he had last trusted a female, he didn't know how to treat one. He HAD been too rough, but that was not his fault .. or was it? All these years of fighting, and interrogating gangsters had turned him into .. this. He hadnt meant it at all.

"its okay .. i understand," Sakura whispered back, garbbing a tissue she wiped her face, and excused herself to the washroom.

"its upstairs, second room on your left." said Syaoran. He didnt need to tell her, she already knew. How? Thats what she DIDN'T know. But she would figure it out .. eventually. All questions are answered in due time, arent they?

As Sakura came out of the washroom she heard moaning, it was coming from right behind her. She turned to her left in time to see a figure fall to the floor. Sakura screamed and ran towards the figure, it was an old lady. She had white hair, but enough red to say that her real hair colour was probably red. She looked sort of like Jerial but then again she didnt. Her skin was very pale and she herself seemed extremely frail and small. Her glasses lay half a meter away.

"H- hello, Tomoyo?" she said opening her deep blue eyes " How nice of you to come and visit dear. Its been so long since I last saw you. My you look exceptional. you grow beautiful every day." she smiled.

" I - umm. Sorry. I'm Sakura," Sakura replied handing the glasses to the lady just in time for Jerial to come up and put them on her.

"Mama, are you ok?" he asked his voice dripping with worry.

"yes yes dear Im perfectly alright." she replied smiling." Now, who is this young lady? And why is she so pretty?"

Sakura blushed.

"This is Sakura, Syaorans friend. He just came to visit."

"Oh. He came to visit. And where is he? Please tell him to come up, mother has to give him a good whacking."

"Yes? Ms. Alayqua" smiled Syaoran walking up the stairs.

"Oh my dear, how you have grown!." she said smiling and hugging him "It has been much too long, why did you not come to visit sooner?"

"Im sorry, mom is in the hospital. We cant seem to find time enough to go anywhere but there" replied Syaoran. Sakura noticed his eyes become cold and hard once again, all the compassion gone.

"Oh, why, may I ask is she in the hospital, dear?"

"Sh- she fell down the stairs"

"Oh my! Well please send her my best regards, and tell her to get better soon and to come visit me. Could you possible leave her hospital number with Jerial? i would like to meet her."

"Um .. sure .. "

"Alright, well this little visit was a tad bit of a lovely surprise, but now I must sleep. Dare I say it, this old age makes me tired if I lift the slightest bit of my finger." She said smiling and waving at them as she walked into her room and closed the door.

After Syaoran had given the directions to Jerial they headed out, only to be stopped at the door once again by Jerial.

"you didn need to lie to her," he said to Syaoran

"I did, i-if I told her, then she would remember. You dont need her to remember."

"Thanks man, 'preciate it." Jerial replied with a small smile, and a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Any time" replied Syaoran as they headed out for the car on their way to the zoo.

Angelicuzi: o0o .. hehe i noe its a little short, but im struggling to think of stuff since my brother keeps kicking me off of the computer XD, didntwa nt to make you guys wait too long, it gets irritating so ill just continue with the nexx chappie. :( .. o and get used to all the magical appearing to places, it will happen quite a lot .. :D .. hope u guys dont mind but i dont believe in writing senseless crap in stories, thats EXACTLY why i wished this could have been a graphic novel ..LOL then i wouldnt have to write about them walking, i could just draw them XDXD.. anyway ill shut up now. plz do review. i really like them, you guys are too kind :D

nuff luv


	5. The Zoo

Uzi: Sorry guys, kept you waiting. Been having the worst weeks ever! Anyway ill stop here before I start rambling on and on forever... heres your story, hope you like it ... :)

Disclaimer: no i dont own CCS .. bla bla bla

**The Zoo**

"Ah! There you are!" cried a very anxious Mr.Grenalda, as he saw Sakura coming out of the car. " I was afraid you were not going to--" he stopped as he noticed Syaoran come out of the same car, slowly he averted his attention back to the classs.

"Alright everybody! I've got your partners, please pair up as I call your names!"

"Alexandra and James, Kyle and Peter, Michael and Chris...

-- and so on until--

Sakura and Mei-lin, Eriol and Syaoran. Please line up as partners and come to get your camera and film."

Sakura lingered at the back waiting for the line to dwindle so she could tell the teacher that Mei-Lin wasnt here and that she wouldnt be here the whole day.

_' I wonder who he'll partner me up with..' _she sighed, just thinking about it made her nervous. She didn't know anyone in this class room. Evertything was so foreign to her, even though she had been here half a year, she knew all the faces, and all the names. But, all of those faces and names refused to recognise her. She knew this as fact. No one wanted to have anything to do with her. Tears formed in her and she swiftly wiped them away. No one would notice, except the teacher, and then there would be a whole investigation. She didn't want that.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura realized that most of the students had left, only 5 or 6 were left. She quickly got up and made her way towards the teacher, only to be stopped by the one and only Eriol.

" Hey Sakura, Mei-Lins not here?" he asked, eyes full of worry

"Nope, she called me and told me that she wasn't gonna be able to make it..."

"Oh ... so who are you gonna be partners with?" he questioned looking around

"Dont know." Sakura shrugged, tears threatened to form as she thought of how alone she was.

" Would you like to join Syaoran and I?"

"I- uh, sure." Sakura glanced at Syaoran, he was waiting under a tree, as if he knew Eriol was asking her. _' Maybe he does.'_

_--Walking in the zoo -- (a/n: what can I say, I am very lazy right about now, nothing really happened, the teacher obviously said yes. :)_

Sakura shutter clicked furiously as she took pictures of as many birds she could spot. She looked dreamily at the sky, lost, only to be snapped to attention by Eriol's tapping.

"Sakura, if you keep taking pictures that fast your finger will fall off," he said with a smile on his face " And I hope you know there are other creatures other then birds."

"Yea, sorry I just want to get this over with, then we can all relax." Sakura smiled looking away and getting ready to take pictures of the Giraffe that towered her. She had never been so close to an animal before, yea there was fence, but still. It felt as if she could just reach out and touch it. She loved taking pictures, thats why she had _made _Eriol let her take the pictures. She had to FORCE him into letting her do the whole thing herself. He just kept on rambling on about how it wasn't fair, and that they should divide it all up evenly. The man was nuts, here SHE was, offering to do the whole project herself and inevitably getting 100 percent for all of them, and he was worried about being fair.

There was a sudden hooting and howling coming from the cages. Looking very confused Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura made their way towards the noise, only to find a bunch of boys staring at the apes, on the ground laughing. At first Sakura had no idea what was going on, but as she stared at the apes, she suddenly realized and turned crimson red. Syaoran grunted in disgust and walked off making it very clear for Sakura to follow while Eriol gave a very nasty look to the boys and followed Syaoran as well (a/n aah, hopefully you guys got what the apes were doing, I really didn't want to write it, hehe the only reason I wrote that part in was because that happened to me once, and WOW was IT ever embarassing.)

Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol made there way, slowly towards the food court. Eriol who was extremely famished, kept on urging Syaoran and Sakura to hurry whereas they trudged up the steep slope, mumbling and grumbling about wanting to jump Eriol. Sakura was in her own little world when she was rudely interrupted by a very very loud scream.

"SYAORAN KUUUUUUUUUNNN" cried a girl wearing a black miniskirt and a white sleeveless top. She ran upto him and gave him a huge hug.

"UH, Hi Ai!" he replied as she let go of him

"Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you in China, and the Hong-xian told me you left for Tomoeda, Japan. Well, ofcourse I HAD TO COME FIND YOU. Daddy had a business trip here" she said very hurriedly as she cast a long hateful glance at Sakura "WHO.IS.SHE?"

"Uh, she's a friend. Sakura, meet Ai. Ai meet Sakura."

"Oh? A friend? Oh OKAY. HI Sakura!" she replied happily "Lets make this clear. You don't touch Syaoran. Syaoran doesn't touch you. AND IM HAPPY"

Sakura could only nod dumbly,as she watched the girl jump up and down with joy

"Good! LETS GO EAT SOME FOOD!"

"Oh god, not again" Syaoran grumbled, looking back at Sakura he said "Sorry about that, she tends to get a bit hyper sometimes"

"A bit!" Sakura questioned _Thats the understatement of the year_

"Uhh, a lot" he smiled as they made their way towards the food court.

angelicuzi: short chapter I KNOW. but thats the best I can do, I'm trying to update all my stories, haven't updated any of them. Never get enough time ..


	6. Authors Note

I am very **sorry** for making everyone wait. If anyone . lol ..

Anywhoo, I'm just leaving this up, just in case anyones wondering .

This story is currently **_ON HOLD_**. This is because I'm having a severe case of writers block on this story, as well as my other one.

On the other hand, I've been **very successful** with my new story which is called

**_The Teenage Years._** _Its about how Sakura got herself a fake boyfriend, just so she could teach her ex a lesson. Her fake bf starts irritating her like crazy, but what she doesn't know is that he's falling for her._

Welcome to read it if you guys want :D

anywhoo. sorry again. **BYE**

_**- uzi**_


End file.
